Kagome's Life Revealed
by Black-Vixen-Rose
Summary: This is my theory on what happened to Kagome, and why she looks so much like the dead Preistess Kikiyou
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Life Revealed**

**Summary: Ever wonder why Kagome looks like Kikyou? Well, find out here and maybe more answers to quiestions in reviews...**

**Chapter one: Kagome's past**

**Mel: Well, here is the story, please enjoy, and thank you for reading! ;wink;**

**Disclaimer: If I said this before, I'll say it again... I don't own InuYasha, his gang, his brother, their emeies, ect... I think you get the point, oh, and BTW, this is the only time I'm saying this so :P ;sticks tounge out at you all;**

**Key:**

_**Dreams**_

**Regular story line**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(my interuptions)**

**Jumping from one place to another**

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_**Young Kagome, around maybe the age of two or three, was held deeply in Kikyou's arms. "I'm sorry, my child, but you must go to the future... before you find out about your back-stabbing father!" Kikyo said furiously. She and Kagome were about to enter the Bone Eaters Well. But the two were stopped as Kikyou scenced InuYasha hurrying towards them. Kikyou quickly jumped in, holding the young Kagome and the Sacred Jewel Shard tightly in her grasp.**_

_**"Hello!" she yelled out as she entered the future era. "Is anyone out there!" she called out. Soon, and fast enough, Kagome's soon-to-be mother came running in.**_

_**"Hello?" she called into the well house. "Anyone there?" she asked.**_

_**"Yes, yes, hurry, in the well!" Kikyou's voice called hurrily from the bottom of the well. Kikyou knew that she could not climb up the small ladder up the well without maybe dropping poor little Kagome on her head. "Please, hurry, before he comes!" Kikyou called.**_

_**Kagome's soon-to-be step mother hurried to the well and looked down. "Oh! You poor woman!" she reached down for Kikyou's hand but Kikyou shook her head.**_

_**"I'm not the one staying, ma'am, but my daughter is... Please, take care of Kagome until she is the age of 16... then, she shall travel back to the Fuedal Era for long periods of time... but until then, keep my daughter safe! She cannot travel to the Fuedal Era, through this well, until 16! Keep her away from this well until after her 16th brithday!" Kikyou kept demanding the same things. She handed baby Kagome over to Kagome's step-mother. Kikyou soon screamed of fright as she felt herself being pulled by someone back into the well. She felt that InuYasha's claws were digging into her bare flesh.**_

**At Higarashi House**

**Kagome woke up, after screaming like her real mother. Sweat began to roll down her face, and she was panting, as if she'd just run a thousand mile run. "That was odd... I wonder who that other woman was..." Kagome pndered out loud to herself. "I mean, I recognized mom from that, but who was that in the beggining? And who did that woman mean when she said for us to leave as quickly as possible? Plus, why did she hand me off as quickly as possible? And what did she mean when she said I'd go to the Fuedal Era after my 16th birthday? Why did she want me to stay away until I was 16 anyways? Well, I am 16 now, after all... my birthday was last week... anyways, why is this all so important anyways? And finally, why do I keep having this dream? It's been repeating like a broken record since I turned 16... maybe I should check out the well..." she was talking to herself the whole time as she was walking, in her pj's, carrying a towel and her school uniform on her shoulder.**

**Kagome took about a five minute shower and got dresssed after drying off. She went back to her room and packed her things needed for school today. She ate breakfast in a hurry and took off towards the well. There, she saw the well sealed, and with a seal in Japanese on it as well, from their grandfather probably. "Sota, what are you doing here?" she asked her little brother.**

**"I'm looking for Buyo... I think he's in here somewhere..." Sota said afraid a little, shaking a tiny bit.**

**"Then go down and look!" Kagome exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing to do.**

**"I-I'm too scared, you do it!" Sota explained back, scarceness clear in his voice.**

**"Ugh!" Kagome was furious now. "Fine! Gimme that!" Kagome took the hsaking bowl of cat food in her hand and quickly ran down the few stairs they had. "Here kitty kitty kitty... Here Buyo, I got food for you!" she exclaimed. The cat came running up as if scared. Kagome shook her head, frustrated. "Now to see what's in here," she said calmly as she walked to the well a little closer.(Like she wasn't close enough, it's like 3 steps away from the stairs at most that)**

**She saw it glow a light violit color and grew tense. She felt something grab her from behind and was pulled in. She screamed, frightened and at the same time tense. A centipede demon had grabbed her from behind.**

**(Excuse me if I change their lines a bit, on what they say and all I mean...) "Awwwww..." The female centipede demon said in most delight. "The wench, Kikyou's daughter... Miko Kagome! Perfect! Your just the last ingrediant I needed for my Miko Stew!"The centipede demoness said with most delight, studying the girl up and down, of every detail on her. **

**The two reached the other side, the centipede demoness already out, leaving Kagome to climb up on her own. Kagome struggled, but did make it up, using the old vines as a ladder in a way.**

**"Now, where's ther nearest village?" she asked herself, wanting to get to know details as soon as possilbe.**

**"Oh, but dear... your not going anywhere but my stomache!" Explained the centipede right behind Kagome. Kagome screamed again and began to run away, in a random direction(Which happened to be the direction of Lady Keade's village). She puffed almost out of breath as she reached the village gates. She entered the vilage and watched as the giant bug demon got zapped by the barrior that prevented all kinds of demons to stay out. Only humans could enter this area.**

**"Oh, where am I now?" she asked herself. She noticed an old woman coming towards her.**

**"Who are you?" she asked in her cold voice, but at the same time, gentle. "You are no demon... but a human, with a strange outift... what village do you come from?" asked the old woman**

**"I-I'm sorry ma'am, but my name is Kagome-" started Kagome but she was cut off by the elder woman.**

**"Kagome? My sisters' daughter? Lady Kikyou's daughter?" asked the elder woman.**

**"I'm sorry ma'am, but if you would have let me finish! As I was saying, my name is Kagome Higarashi, of the Higarashi family! And I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name of Kikyo... wait, unless that woman in my dream...? But how can that be?" Kagome asked, now mostly talking to herself.**

**"Well, come on then! I am Lady Keada... I'll lone you shelter for the night..." Keada said kindly leading the way back to her hut.**

**"Thank you," Kagome said with a half bow.**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Mel: Well, hope ya'll enjoy'd! Please review after your finished reading! ;wink;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's Life Revealed**

**Summary: Ever wonder why Kagome looks like Kikyou? Well, find out here and maybe more answers to quiestions in reviews...**

**Chapter one: Kagome's past**

Mel: You know where you go to look at tge disclaimer, so go on, go to the first chapter like a good reader! Reviews at the bottom, thank you!

**Key:**

_**Dreams**_

**Regular story line**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(my interuptions)**

**Jumping from one place to another**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kagome awoke, thinking her trip to the fuedal era was all just a dream, but instead, she woke up to a nightmare. She had noticed Lady Kaeda cooking the breatfast, rice, over the burning fire place. She slightly frowned, but when she caught a good smell of the rice, her small frown turned upside down. "Only mother can make rice smelling that good..." Kagome said just loud enough for Kaeda to hear.

"Ahh, I see your awake..." Kaeda said in her less grouchy mood.

Kagome nodded with a now worried look on her face, thinking about that boy with demons ears pinned to the tree by an arrow. "I was wondering, Lady Kaeda... who pinned the strange boy to the tree... you know, the one by the well?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"That, young one, was InuYasha... a dog demon who was trying to steal the Sacred Jewel Shard... as you could tell, in this he had no jewel in his possession, he was pinned to the tree, to stay there forever... but I sence great potential from you Kagome... I can tell you shall become a lot like your mother... your real mother... Kikyou..."Kaeda said, explaining this to Kagome as easily as she could.

The name sounded familiaur to Kagome. 'How? I never even been to this place, let alone, heard of demons...' Kagome thought, trying to rattle her mind on how she thought the name sounded familiaur. Kagome merely shook it off, shaking her head no. 'I must be imagining things if I think his name sounds familiuar...' Kagome concluded in her thoughts.. "Is it alright if I go exploring in the forest?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Of course," Kaeda said with a nodd of her head. "It is alright with me," Kaeda finished.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a bow and stood up from sitting on her knees. She left the hut and the village, heading back towards the well. She soon arrived back at the tree InuYasha was pinned to and looked deeply into the boys eyes. "Why is it you seem so familiaur?" Kagome asked, knowing the demon could not hear her, but tried either way. She slowly, unconciously, nearly touched the boys face.

A pulse pulsed through the demon, unknowingly to Kagome, and the boys right hand zoomed and caught Kagome's hand before she even touched him. "You'll pay for what you did to me, Kikyou!" The boy exclaimed to Kagome.

Kagome was too shocked to pull away or anything. She was scared, and the half demon could tell. Kagome's mouth was agap, scarce was clear in her eyes. She shook it off and tried to pull away, but InuYasha's grip was too strong. She then thought of what name he called her. "Kikyou! I Don't even know who that is! Or what time period I'm in!" Kagome snapped back, angered.

InuYasha looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "What do you mean your not Kikyou?" he asked, taking a sniff of her scent. "You smell like her, look like her... but you don't really act like her... then again, Kikiyou was much prettier then you..." InuYasha explained.

Kagome was now fuming. She sharply pulled her hand away and slapped him on the cheek, walking away... at least, starting to walk away.

Lady Centipede attacked her out of no where. Kagome screamed out of fright. InuYasha's head snapped over to look over towards Kagome and Lady Centipede. "Get over here and take out the arrow, woman!" InuYasha snapped to her.

"If I could, I would, jerk! But right now, I'm sorta busy getting held by a stupid centipede!" Kagome snapped back.

"Stupid, am I?" Lady Centipede asked, squeezing the girl.

Kagome screamed out of pain. Lady Centipede threw Kagome aside towards the Sacred Tree... where InuYasha was pinned to. Kagome again screamed out of pain. She slowly stood up and unpinned the half-dog demon from the tree. She fell back onto the ground.

InuYasha smirked evily as he jumped off the tree. "Finally, some real action," he said with his evil smirk.

Black-Vixen-Rose: Hey, sorry took so long, and thanks to anyone who reviewed. from now on, my stories will be posted on Black-Vixen-Rose's account!


End file.
